The Unexpected
by RawrAndI
Summary: The Ppgs and the Rrbs father and mother decided to get married. They all move in together to become one happy family. But will the Ppgs and the Rrbs get along? Or will they cause a few trouble for themselves? My 3rd Fanfic story! mayb some PPGXRRB
1. An Unexpected Proposal

**Edited: July 9, 2012 **

**I made another PPG and RRB fanfic! :D So read it and tell me what you think and btw for the people that read the Facebook Mystery Guy/Will You Be My Valentine? I made a decision that I might quit fanfiction because of my mom and some other problems… I guess starting on May 1st? I don't know…**

* * *

**The Unexpected**

**Description: The Ppgs and the Rrbs father and mother decided to get married. They all move in together to become one happy family. But will the Ppgs and the Rrbs get along? Or will they cause a few trouble for themselves? My 3rd Fanfic story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything! :S**

* * *

_~Somewhere in Townsville~_

_9:00 a.m._

"Hey! You guys seriously need to pick somebody your own size!" yelled a red haired teenage boy with his cap on backwards.

"Yeah!" shouted a blonde haired teen, but a black haired boy beside him just rolled his eyes and hit his head. "Ow!"

"Whatever!" a light green eyed girl brunette across from them shouted back. She began shooting lasers in her eyes at the blonde haired boy, but someone defended him.

"Thanks Butch," the dark blue eyed blonde thanked his brother.

"Whatever Boomer," he said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Buttercup, we have to head on home before Bubbles gets worried, you know how she is!" a red head girl commanded.

"B-but Blossom-", Buttercup whined.

"No buts Buttercup!" She cutted her off, "Lets go". She flew off leaving a trail of pink streak behind.

Buttercup looked over at the three boys and glared at them.

"Your lucky, but we'll meet again!" and like that she flew off too, leaving a lime green streak.

"Those girls are such sissies, they can't even stand a chance against us," The boys leader exclaimed.

"You're right Brick" Boomer retorted.

"Shut up Boomer, I wasn't asking you, come on lets go on home too."

"Hmph Fine" They left the opposite direction where the girls flew and made their way back home.

* * *

_~meanwhile~_

_At an expensive restaurant_

_9:10 p.m._

"Professor, its really nice for you to ask me to come here,

" a girl in the mid 30's said.

"Don't worry Sarah, its okay" a young man the same age as her replied happily.

"Well, why did you ask me to come here anyways?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

The professor stood up from his luxurious seat and kneeled down as he held out a ring from his pocket.

"Omg", she gasped out.

"Sarah, I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you… Will you marry me?"

She was too surprised to say anything, but took out the words from her mouth.

"I will."

She then hugged the professor and kissed him passionately which only seem to end up in hours other than minutes. They broke off the kiss and stared at each other.

"But my boys might disagree.." she said to him, dismayed.

"My girls don't, since I always end up alone and they try to find the right girl for me, which you obviously are the one."

Sarah giggled.

"Okay, but how am I suppose to explain to the boys".

"Easy, let _me_ handle it" he smiled at her. Thinking that this might be an easy task to do.

* * *

**Yea…. I think that's it… well youll see the next chapter soon so see ya guys later! As soon as I finish my project that is... -3-'**


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Thank you, for all the reviews on my 1st Chapter! To celebrate it, I made the 2nd Chapter! Hooray! I finally finished it! :D**

**All right Ill answer some of the reviews: **

**Auniqua: What if they dont? Oh well the world will never know lol **

**Nani: Ill continue with it and you can also just be yourself. :)**

**PoofyAlmond: I just did XD oh well... :D **

**Quanktumspirit: Maybe... I just barely made this story cuz this came out of my mind all of a sudden. :/ So idk if they will ever team up and stop the wedding. and I dont think I have that much to inform you about it... but I could as the story goes on. :/ :) **

**Snickerdoodle Black: I changed some of it on this chapter thanks for pointing that out :D Oh and I dont really know If im going to quit fanfiction just cuz some few problems thats happening here... Oh well Ill do my best thanks :)**

**Josephine Dark: Lol now I did :) :D **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything neither the powerpuff girls! :)**

**So on to the reading! :D *points at the scroll bar to your right***

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

~Girls house~

10:26 p.m.

(Normal POV)

The professor rode on home to announce his girls the big news. He parked his BMW car outside their garage and opened the door and went inside his house.

"Girls! Girls! Good news!" he yelled out to them. In a flash they appeared in front of him on their signature color pajamas and shirts curiously saying, "What? What?"

"Im getting married!"

He pulled them into an embrace.

"Wait, hold up" Buttercup gasped out as she tried to get out of his bear hug, until she finally succeeded.

"To who?"

"Ms. Sara Bellum", he dreamily answered.

"OMG really?" Bubbles cheered. "Congratulations professor!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

10:30 p.m.

"OMG, What?" the three teenage boys yelled all together.

"Quiet down boys and yes Its true" their mother tried to tell them "Arent you boys happy or what? You guys finally get to have a real father"

"A step father" Brick told her.

They were in moments of silence for a few minutes, until Brick spoke.

"Who's he?"

"Remember the one I told you about? A charming guy and-"

"Ohh that bald head guy with the moustache on?" Boomer cutted her off.

"No that's the mayor" she corrected him.

"Then who?" Boomer asked her.

"You'll see" she said smiling "We agreed to all meet each other tomorrow at 8 p.m. in an expensive restaurant so we could all learn each other more"

"All?" Brick raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, he has three girls about your age and he described one of them as smart, the other one cute, and the other girl as tough"

"Are they smoking hot and sexy?" Butch asked her deep in thought while Brick just rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Now, I don't think he mentioned that one and I don't think you have to tell that to your soon to be step sisters" she chuckled.

"Yea yea" Butch said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Just wait and see boys, just wait and see" she told them.

* * *

~Next Day~

6:46 a.m.

(Bubbles POV)

I was inside my room with Blossom preparing for tonight's celebration.

"Hey Blossom, you think the guys will be cute?" I asked her beside me.

She was wearing a fuchsia pink dress that has a black V-neck line on it while she was wearing pink mid-high heels and she also wore the right amount of pink eye shadow on her eyes, but all I wore was an electric blue dress with a scooped neckline and it reaches to my knee while I wear a blue designer mid-high heel, kinda like Blossom's. And also wore the right amount of light blue eye shadow on.

"Hmmm…why ask that Bubbles?" she told me while she pulled her hair into a ponytail, as usual.

"Well….I was just wondering.."

When she finished, she put her hand under her chin and thought thoughtfully.

"But they do sound familiar"

"What are you getting at Blossom?" as I pulled my hair into 2 ponytails on each side and decided to curl it.

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

She then walked out of my room and went downstairs. When I finished I followed behind her and went downstairs, but I stopped as soon as I reached the last stair step.

"Buttercup?"

She was watching a sports channel while eating chips. She ate another chip and looked at me expressionless.

"What?"

"You haven't even prepared!"

"So what?"

She turned around and looked at the t.v. still eating chips.

"Oh come on Buttercup"

"Hmph" she said ignoring me.

This calls for drastic measures I thought to myself.

"Hey Blossom" I called out.

"What?" when she stood beside me.

"Can I tell you something secretly?"

"Sure" as she leaned her ear close to me that has white pearly earrings.

"Ok so…." I whispered to her as my smile grew wider.

* * *

~Meanwhile again~

(Normal POV)

"I hate this" Butch whined as Sara tried to straighten his tie.

"Oh come on, you look really handsome in that tuxedo" she told him.

"Whatever" as he looked away as a small blush creeped on his cheeks.

"Ooooh Butchie Boy is blushing" Boomer pointed out. He was wearing the same thing like his brother but in dark blue instead of forest green.

"Shut up Boomer" he hissed.

Sara giggled.

"I hate this cuffs" Brick came out of nowhere and tried to adjust his cuffs.

"Here let me help you with that" Sara offered.

Brick was wearing the same thing his brothers were wearing but instead it was dark red.

"There, now are you all ready to go?"

All three of them groaned in unison but answered, "Whatever"

* * *

~Girls house~

(Bubbles POV)

Yes my plan worked! She thought out loud.

"I hate you" Buttercup growled at her. She was finally wearing a lime green dress that reached to her feet, but since Buttercup didn't want to wear heels she decided to put on her green sneakers instead. She also wore a slight amount of green eye shadow on her face and her hair was also slightly curled which got all curly like.

"Thank me later sis" I teased her.

"Grrrr"

"Are you girls all ready?" the professor asked.

"Yep" Blossom said.

"Then lets go"

* * *

~Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée~

7:46 p.m.

"What does that say?" Buttercup pointed to the sign on the top of the restaurant.

"It says Alain Ducasse au Plaze Athenee" Blossom told her.

"Whadda whadda what?"

"Yea I agree with Buttercup here, what does that mean Blossom?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Well lets see…" Blossom tried to answer her sister but got cut off by the professor.

"Come on girls lets go in already" the professor said to them.

They nodded and head inside.

"Woah!" Bubbles gasped out.

"Awesome" Buttercup said in awe.

They all looked around the room glancing everywhere seeing how interesting it is.

"Come on girls" the professor told them which made them stop what they were doing earlier.

They all went inside a room that said V.I.P. There were waiters that wore black suits carrying food for the people that ordered and also a chef that cooked a spicy looking food that made the pan all burned out.

They all sat down on a huge rectangular table that has six seats and orderly forks and spoons that were on each side.

"Okay girls I want you all to behave as we wait for…oh wait here they come now" he pointed to the door they came in earlier. Out came a woman about the professors age wearing a simple red dress with high heels on and behind her were three figures following.

"Hi professor" she greeted and kissed him on the cheek. "And hello girls"

"Hi " the three puffs welcomed her.

"Have you met my boys yet?" she asked them.

"Oh why yes we did" someone spoke from behind her.

She walked to her left next to the professor and their stood three people they never ever wanted to see in their whole life.

"Oh hell no" Buttercup cursed.

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers...Dont you? so Guess? Guess? Joke you guys already know XP R&R and tell me what you think.**** Ill post the 3rd Chapter as soon as I can, which will probably be a few weeks top until I post another chap. from my other story. :) **


End file.
